moji_popsfandomcom-20200213-history
Story Box
Moji Pops story boxs contain two ( 2 ) suprise Mojipops and a story background play piece. There are a varity of 12 diffrent story designs to collect. You are unable tell what story you will have in the box Offical webpage description "The MojiPops love telling stories and talking to each other, but they like to do it in a special way ... with emoticons! Discover the 12 different stories to collect: Treasure Hunt, The Concert, Picnic Time, Sunny Day Fun, Game Challenge, Sports Challenge ... And many more! How will your adventures end? It's up to you!" Story Pop sets Treasure hunt - Image ; Tails with a treasure chest Charecters - Carlo & Litty Description - Tails has found the pirate treasure at the bottom of the sea; but where is the queen of sea diamond? The concert - Image ; Unknown drumb and Picka on stage Charecters - Oscar & Kaktia Description - The mojipops are on the stage and they are asking eachother which song they will sing. Picnic Time - Image ; Flowy and Fluffy on a picnic Charecters - Litty & Winzy Description - What a wonderful day! who is going to come on the picnic? Sunny day fun - Image ; Sunny and Freezy on a bench eating ice-cream Charecters - Tails & Sunny Description - Oh no! Sunny has dropped the ice-cream. Who will bring another one ? Gamer challenge - Image ; Lity and Sofia playing a video game console on the televison Charecters - Chipz & Sprinks Description - They have been playing for hours. The match is really exciting. Who will win ? Sports challenge - Image ; Kaktia and Winzy playing a game of football ( soccer ) Charecters - Lidzy & Picka Description - The match is really exciting. Will winzy score the winning goal in the last minute ? The pool party - Image ; Floaty sliding down a slide into water Charecters - Lidzy & Picka Description - The mojipops have organsised a huge party in the swimming pool. Who has got the ball ? The pyjama party - Image ; Ticky and Softy having a pillow fight Charecters - Aero & Squitty Description - The mojipops have organised a pyjama party. Who will fall asleep first ? A day in the mountains - Image ; Icy on a ski hill Charecters - Polly & Pipples Description - Icy is skiiing in the mountains at top speed , but ... be careful! it looks like its going to snow ! The rollercoaster - Image ; Woofy and Chipz on a rollercoaster Charecters - Floaty & Leo Description - Snuggles is having great fun on the rollercoaster but chipz is asleep! How can that be ? Fun at the park - Image ; Snuggles has fallen over while wearing rollerskates , Popples is giving care Charecters - Tenny & Lala Description - Oh , poor snuggles ! How has snuggles fallen ? Snuggles is the best mojipop skater ! The birthday party - Image ; Oscar and Sofia sharing gifts Charecters - Softy & Slurpy Description - Its oscars birthday and they have organised a suprise for him . Who gave him the little bear ? Category:Merchandise Category:Series 1